


A Lost Soul

by Teemurion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemurion/pseuds/Teemurion
Summary: "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I dashed through the woods, trying to find someone... no, ANYONE that could help! "HELLO?!" I cried out as I dashed past trees, running over rocks and vaulting over fallen branches. "HELP!!" Panting from exhaustion, I kept running, refusing to give up. Wiping sweat off my brow, I gritted my teeth and kept pushing myself forward."Almost there... Almost there..." I kept telling myself, trying to keep going... trying to stay strong. Deja vu. I dived to the right as a tree branch almost fell on me. "HOLY-!" Tripping over a tree root, I tumbled to the ground, hitting my head on a slab of ice. Yelping in pain, I scrambled to feet to continue running, only to fall down again. I looked around to see if that "person" was still after me. After a bit of looking around, I shakily stood up and stumbled over to a rock to sit back down. "Jeez... what the hell was that? I was just trying to say hi..." I sat down and rubbed my head. "What is going on..?"





	1. There's only me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't been able to update my Undertale cyoa! My computer is still broken, and it's a lot harder to type on my phone. :(  
> I promise, as soon as I get my pc working again, I'll hop to working on the cyoa ASAP.  
> Until then, enjoy my OC's story! ;)

 

Let's start at the beginning. A long time ago, before the war was even a thought that came to mind, I lived on the surface with my family. I had a Mom, Dad, and sister, who were all happy. Mommy was a skeleton, and Daddy was a human. Don't even get me started on how they even managed to make me. I have NO clue... And then... there was me. The first ever Skelehuman. 

I didn't have the best childhood, since I was always getting picked on at school. I hated that. I always wished that I could just "fit in". But as I grew older, I also grew stronger. My DETERMINATION was growing. Yes, you heard me right. My DETERMINATION. I bet you didn't even think I had that! There are a lot of benefits to being a Skelehuman, and a couple of them is having both magic AND DETERMINATION! So far, I'm the only living creature I've met that is capable of that without melting.

Anyways, as time went on, I started noticing patterns. Things would happen and I would swear that they had already happened before... Do you ever get that feeling, where you feel like you're reliving a moment? That feeling... That's called deja vu. I started getting deja vu pretty regularly, from every month, to every week, to every day. This drove me NUTS to the point of INSANITY. I was given psychiatric care, along with some pills to help me tune it out. This was enough to help me regain my senses. I only had to take a pill every month, since the effects are long lasting, but they still didn't tune the deja vu out completely. It was enough to calm me down though...

Later on in life, I discovered that the "deja vu" was actually giving me visions from previous or future timelines!! Crazy, right?! The bad thing is that sometimes my imagination would get the better of me, and I'd make up a scenario in my head. Something that didn't really happen, so I'd get paranoid for no reason. I know. It sucks. But, I was born like this, and I have to live with it. 

This is MY story.


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in a room filled with cribs. I don't know what's going on.  
> ...Do you?

It all started with a baby boy in a crib. He had brown hair, white skin, and a blue eye. Something was different about him from the other infants though... I think that you could tell from first glance that he was no ordinary human or monster! A white pupil flickered in his eyesocket, and moved around, scanning the room. This boy was curious. This boy... was me. 

I sat up, looking around at everything. The walls were painted pink on one side of the room, and light blue on my side. There were cribs layed out everywhere. Confused and dazed, I watched as a door opened up and a lady walked in. I didn't know what was going on, and I reacted with fear. Jumping back in my crib, my magic eye began to glow a dark purple.

The lady stopped and looked at me, jotting down some notes. "Owah!! Aagh!!!" I shouted at her, trying to tell her to stay back. She only giggled and got closer. My heart was pounding, and then I noticed something in her hand. It was a milk bottle. She walked over, set it in my crib, and walked away.  
I blinked and looked at the milk bottle, wondering what to do with it.

I crawled over and took a long look at it. Tapping it in caution, I noticed how the liquid moved inside! It was fascinating at the time... I picked it up and starts playing around with the bottle. Before long, I had discovered how to drink!

> I think that's enough of baby boy Nik, let's go forward to when I was a young kid...


End file.
